Forum:2011 Pacific typhoon season/Meari
07W:MEARI Tropical Depression 07W (Falcon) New storm out there. If the JMA upgrades this into a TS, it will me named Meari. I'll tell you what it means later... Andrew444 18:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Isnt this TD7? Yqt1001 22:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) It's not 07'W' yet. PAGASA's standards of a TD and the JTWC's standards of a TD aren't what RSMC JMA goes by. It's the 9th TD ''of the season by the saffir-simpson scale, but it's only going to be the 7th TD(07W) by the JMA's scale. Ryan1000 01:03, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Storm Meari And now it's 07W. It has a chance to become Meari soon. The name, submitted by North Korea, means "Echo"(sorry Andrew). Ryan1000 02:17, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :And we now have the fifth TS of the season! Also worth saying is the JMA takes it to typhoon status. Andrew444 11:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Typhoon Falcon sounds awesome! Huh, the WPAC has really kicked into gear lately. I hope it doesn't make those floods in China worse, though. :(. HurricaneFiona 16:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :I like that name:''Falcon. From now on, I will be refering to this storm as Typhoon Falcon. IMO, it's a name refering to power and strength. This name was last used in the 2007 PTS for Typhoon Nari, which smashed into south Korea as a powerful category 1, causing lots of deaths and damage. Sarika caused about a quarter of a billion in damage to China as well as 25 deaths, but the area it hit has seen countless storms like Sarika... "Falcon" is worth watching anyways. Currently forecast to become the second typhoon of the season, hit Taiwan as a minimal typhoon and then mainland China as a tropical storm after that. Ryan1000 18:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :One thing is certain: 2011 will not be like last year at this rate. Andrew444 21:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) That's only because the WPac had record-dead activity by last year. At this time last year, the Eastern Pacific had Agatha, Blas, and Celia. Darby and Alex would come by next week, but after that the EPac and WPac slowed to record-low values for the rest of the season. The WPac only had 3 storms last year by the very end of July, but we have already had 5 named storms here and June isn't even over yet. As a matter of fact, we are ahead of the pace of every Pacific typhoon season since at least 2008. We have had 5 storms as of today, June 24. At this time in 2008, we had 6 storms(Neoguri, Rammasun, Matamo, Halong, Nakri, and Fengshen), but we only ended out with 22 storms in the entire year, which goes to show a fast start may not imply an active season. The 1968 AHS is another example. We had a 3-storm June that year, but only 8 storms and no major hurricanes at the end. Ryan1000 01:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Is anyone here? Meari is a severe tropical storm now on the JMA scale!!! :) Andrew444 14:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Well I'm waiting for it to become a typhoon briefly to talk about it. It's pretty uninteresting atm. Its now expected to make landfall on the Korean peninsula though. Yqt1001 16:13, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::A landfall there is somewhat rare so early in the season... Anyhow, it's still taking off, likely to become the second typhoon soon. I'll be on the lookout. Until then... Ryan1000 16:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I expect a landfall near Seoul after briefly reaching typhoon status. Not likely ::to become a powerful storm, as far as what I'm seeing. OWEN2011 18:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :No longer forecast to become a typhoon. Yqt1001 02:15, June 25, 2011 (UTC) It appears Falcon will head northward and make a landing near the North Korea-China border, but only as a weakening tropical depression by then. Anyhow, this was a fast start. Ryan1000 19:51, June 25, 2011 (UTC) And it's down and out. Was worth tracking though. Ryan1000 02:23, June 27, 2011 (UTC)